Birds of a feather
by durske
Summary: When captain Jack Sparrow hears about a girl set to marry Gilette he finds it a great opputunity to piss the luitanant of and kidnaps the young girl named Robin Payne. But the girl doesn’t seem to care that much about her kidnap because she wasn’t exa
1. chapter 1: when a Robin meets a Sparrow

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own pirates of the caribbean or any of the original characters. (I wish I did) _

_**Summary:** When captain Jack Sparrow hears about a girl set to marry Gilette he finds it a great opputunity to piss the luitanant of and kidnaps the young girl named Robin Payne. But the girl doesn't seem to care that much about her kidnap because she wasn't exactly keen on marrying the luitanant. What does Jack do when the girl does everytihg within her power to sabotage negotiations?_

* * *

chapter one: When a Robin meets a Sparrow

Robin Payne stared at the beautifull ocean spread before her. She had taken of her shous tofeel the sand between her toes and the wind caressed her arms. Her hair simply put in a thick braid with the loose strands behind her ears. She had beautifull dark hair and an angelic face. She walked closer toward the ocean until the small waves reached her toes. She smiled as she walked in a little further. She pulled up her skirt so that it wouldn't get wet as she went in further. She looked at the horizon where a ship could be seen. Her head filled with dreams about being on a ship much like that one. To leave everything behind. As her thought wondered of so did she until she suddenly realised she was allready in the water up toher waist. She quickly turned back cursing for being so stupid. Her father would definetely punish her if her knew she went into the ocean. Many times he had told her that it wasn't decent.

"Someon might see you Robin. Such behaviour is not accepted from a Lady of your class." he had often said. She ran back onte the beach and put the rest of her clothes back on. Thankfully her dress couvered her wet underskirt. She took one last look at the ship and made her way back home.

"Robin darling." She heard her father yell when she walked back into the house.

"Yes father?" She asked when she saw him walking down the stairs.

"Sweetheart I've got some great news. Tonight luitanant Gilette will be joining us for diner. I think he might ask me for your hand in marriage. I want you to take this and find yourself a suitable dress at the market. I'll ask the maid to escort you." said father.

"But." She wanted to argue.

"Not a word...Luitanant Gilette is a fine man. It'll be a smart match. Don't you dare dishonor me by turning him down." he said. She didn't dare to argue. So the servants got the carriage ready and soon she and Victoria...their maid where on their way to the market. The carriage pulled up near the fort. The servant helped her out and miss Payne and Victoria made their way trough the streets.

"Miss Payne." a high voice suddenly yelled. Robin turned around to see where it was coming from and saw that it was Gilette.

"Luitanant, pleasure to see you." She lied.

"You look beautifull Robin." said Gilette while he kissed her hand. She tried her best not to shiver with disgust.

"Thank you luitanant." She said politely while she whiped of her hand on the back of her dress. Not realising she was being watched.

"Poor lass." said Jack to his friend Will while they looked at the couple.

"Having Gilette slobber all over her."

Will grinned.

"Get's worse." he said.

"Elizabeth heard from Norrington that Gilette and the girls father are planning to arrange a marriage." Jack looked as if he had just eaten something disgusting when he suddenly got an idea. "What?" asked Will who recognized the look on his friends face.

"I think I'll be going to save the lass." grinned Jack.

"Oh Jack...please don't interfear. Norrington is allready after you. What do you think will happen if you take his best friend lady captive?"

"I'm planning on worrying about that later."

"If your doing this because of the randsome you might ass well forget it. Gilette doesn't have any money and neither does the mr Payne."

"I just wanna see Gilette squirm." grinned Jack while he followed miss Payne trough the streets and passed the stands. Every now and then she got the feeling that someone was following her, but when she looked back there was nothing there.

"Are you allright miss?" asked Victoria.

"Yes...I just have the stupid feeling that we're being watched." answered Robin. Victoria looked back.

"I don't see anything." she told her lady.

"Your probably right. I'm just being paranoid." Victoria smiled.

"There's a pretty dress miss." said Victoria in an attempt of taking her lady's mind of the matter. "Yes it's beautifull." agreed Robin. It was a red velvet dress with a beautifull suede corset.

"I bet the luitanant will love it." said Victoria with a big smile.

"Yes to wear himself." was Robin's sharp response. The pirate following the conversation between the two woman grinned.

"She might not be that wrong." he told his friend Will. Will grinned this girl might look very fragile but if Jack was really about to take her captive this girl might give him a really hard time. All Will knew was that he had to see this.

"Get ready." said Jack when he saw the girl and her maid had almost reached the end of the market where there weren't as many people.

"I'm tired Victoria. Lets sit down under that tree for a while before we head back for the carriage." "I don't know miss." argued Victoria. But Robin allready headed for the tree so Victoria had no choice but to follow her lady.

"Finally some shade." said Robin while she sat down in the grass.

"We must not take to long miss. You father will be worried." Robin nodded without actually paying attention when she suddenly felt the cold metal of Jacks blade in her neck. He had approached her taking cover behind the tree. Robin took a deep breath and looked back.

"What do you want?" she asked trying not to sound affraid.

"Nothin' much luv. Just want ye to come with me." answered Jack.

"And what if I won't?" asked Robin.

"It'll be a wast to slice such a pretty neck."

"I'll scream." treathened Robin.

"Then you'll be responisble for the dead of yer friend over here." said Jack while pointing his sword at the neck of Victoria. Even though Robin now had the oppertunity to escape. She knew she could never forgive herself if something happened to Victoria.

"Fine...I'll come." she said angry.

"That's a good lass." grinned Jack while grabbing her arm.

"What's your name luv?" he asked Victoria.

"Victoria." she answered.

"Well Vicky...be sure to mention to Gilette and the lady's father that it was Jack Sparrow who kidnapped the little miss." Victoria nodded and left to fetch help. Jack pulled Robin with him. "You wont get away with this!" she yelled. Suddenly the pirate stopped.

"Mr Sparrow...release that girl." orderd the commodore.

"Norrington old mate. Get out of me way!" yelled Jack while he pressed his knife against her troath. Soon Gilette joined Norrington.

"Robin!" he cried. Robin turned to Jack.

"Please don't give me back to that creep." Robin begged. Jack grinned.

"Ah so ye do have a little taste." he said.

"Ye don't want to marry Gilette?"

"Not really." Robin answered. Understatement of the century.

"Fine then work with me luv." ordered Jack.

"Mr Norring...Luitanant. I suggest you have your man free the way so me and the lady can pass." "Never!" yelled Gilette with his high squeeky voice.

"Fine then you can have her back...in pieces." threatening to slice my troath.

"Clear the way! Don't let miss Payne get harmed." ordered Norrington. The men cleared the way and granted Jack and Robin free acces to the Pearl. Aboard the ship Jack looked back at Gilette. "There's one thing I gotta hand to ye luitanant!" Jack yelled.

"What's that?" aske Gilette from the shore.

"Ye have fine taste in woman." Jack grinned while he turned Robins head toward his and pressed his lips against hers. When he finally let go of her she spit out the taste of rum that was now on her lips and whiped them of with her sleeve. The Pearl set sail leaving a green with envy Gilette behind.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Read and Review and let me know if you would like a second chapter?


	2. chapter 2: teaching a bird how to sing

_**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own pirates of the caribbean or any of the original characters. (I wish I did) _

_**Summary:** When captain Jack Sparrow hears about a girl set to marry Gilette he finds it a great opputunity to piss the luitanant of and kidnaps the young girl named Robin Payne. But the girl doesn't seem to care that much about her kidnap because she wasn't exactly keen on marrying the luitanant. What does Jack do when the girl does everytihg within her power to sabotage negotiations?_

* * *

Chapter two: Teaching a bird to sing

Grinning Jack turned around to face his catch. WACK...his entire cheek hurt when Robin roughly planted her hand in it.

"Bloody 'ell." cursed Jack when he realised what had happened.

"Serves you right." yelled the young woman.

Before Jack could loose his temper Will came between Jack and Robin.

"Goodday miss, welcome aboard the Black Pearl." said Will while he offered Robin his hand. "I'm Will Turner." he said when she shook his hand.

"I'm Robin Payne." said the girl.

"Ye be carefull Will. The lass likes to slap." Robin trew Jack a mean look.

"Don't worry mister Turner I only slap people who I find rude or unpleasant."

"Gribbs! Take the lass to me cabin." ordered Jack.

Gribbs walked toward the girl and grabbed her arm pulling her into Jack's cabin.

"She seemes nice." grinned Will in a desperate attempt not to laugh.

Jack took a bottle of rum from one of his crewmembers who happened to walk by and took a big sip.

"I need it more." he said while he looked at the door to his cabin.

Specially when he saw Gribbs walk out with a limb. Jack turned to Will.

"I'f I haven't come out in half an hour come and save me." he said.

He drank the rest of the rum in the bottle and headed for his cabin. He found Robin looking out the window.

"So when exactly were ye planning on thanking me luv?" asked Jack.

Robin looked at the pirate without even blinking she answered.

"I was...until you kissed me against my will." she shouted.

Jack grinned.

"Sorry luv, I thought the feeling was mutual." Jack said sarcasticly.

"No you didn't you just wanted to tick of Giletle."

"And I would do it again just to see the look on his face."

Robin didn't know what else to say. She knew she couldn't get an appology from Jack so she decided to change the subject.

"So now what?" She asked.

"What do ye mean luv?" asked Jack.

"Well I can't go back." said Robin realizing that now she couldn't marry Gilette.

"I figured I'd have yer father and the luitanant pay me some money and they can have ye back."

"What?" Robin asked surprised.

"You can't send me back to marry...Gilette." This time she realised that everytime she thought of the luitanant she looked as if she had just ate something disgusting.

"What else did ye have in mind luv? We can hardly drop ye of in the middle of nowhere." He grinned at her for a while. "Although that sounds very appealing." Jack leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table. Teasingly pushing the chair on two legs now and then. "Gee Jack...I was kind of hoping I could stay here...with you." Robin said on a really fake made up sexy tone. Seductively she walked over to Jack who was to drunk to realise she was faking until Robin kicked away the chair from under Jack. He lost his balane and fell...chair and all. Robin grinned at the sight of the drunken pirate on the floor. She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Women!" Jack cursed while he got back on his feet and continued his work.

"What happened." asked Will when he saw Jack cursing behind the wheel of the ship. "Bloody women! Trouble...the lot of them." Will grinned knowing that it was Robin who was the cost of Jack's behaviour.

"What happened?" Wil repeated.

"The wench kicked my chair on the floor." answered Jack.

"So? That's not that bad." said Will.

"I was still in it." Will couldn't help himself but to laugh.

"Ye think that's funny do ye?" asked Jack while he waited for Will to stop laughing.

Robin was leaning over the side of the ship watching the water. It was getting dark allready. And she was getting very tired. She turned around when she heard footsteps aproach her. "What do you want?" asked Robin when she saw Jack standing behind her.

"Just wanted to give ye this luv. Can get mighty chilly out here at nights." He trew her a blanket.

"Is there a bed to go along with this?" asked Robin. Jack grinned.

"Ye actually expect me to give ye a bed after the way ye treated me luv?" he asked.

"What did I do?" asked Robin.

"Ye tipped over my chair." answered Jack.

"You deserved that."

"Fer what luv?"

"For Kissing me." Jack knew he had her now.

"Then what was the slap for?" he said. He was sure that this time she didn't have a witty replie.

"That was for kidnapping me." grinned Robin who knew Jack though he had won the argument.

"Fine...goodnight then luv." Jack turned around to leave when Robin stopped him.

"Fine I'm sorry, now can I please have a bed?" she asked angry.

Jack grinned. "Sure ye can luv." said Jack acting all sweet and innocent. While she cursed his name in her mind she followed the pirate to her room.

"I'll see ye in the morning luv. Goodnight luv." grinned Jack when he left the room. "Goodnight Jack."

* * *

That's it for now. Please review and let me know if you want another chapter.


End file.
